What Went Wrong?
by ShadeSpirit
Summary: Kagome is in a coma, trapped by Naraku. It seems that he wasn't destroyed in the final battle. So, what happened? Kagome needs to escape and find out, but it will take the efforts of the Spirit Detectives to help her. InuYYH crossover.
1. The Darkness of my Mind

Where am I? I open my eyes, hoping to see the worried faces of my friends, but I see only darkness. Why can't I see anything? I file through my last memories, hoping to find some clue as to where I might be now. I remember that I wanted to return to my world, and that I and Inuyasha argued over it again. And that I said the dreaded 'S' word, making an Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground. Then I went down the well. But after that, it is all a black to me. But why?

Then I heard a whisper. "Little miko." It said, making me jump.

I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember. The name teased and taunted me, it was right on the tip of my tongue. But something tore me from my thoughts. Right in front of me, a figure had begun to form. Eyes widening, I took a step back, holding up my hands as if to ward away the sight before me.

"Naraku." I spat out, my tone venomous and my glare heated with anger. "Where am I, and why are you here?"

He just chuckled. "Why, don't you know? You are in your own mind, miko. And why am I here? Why, to break you, of course." He told me.

I could find no response. My own mind? Then why can't I wake up? Naraku must have put some sort of spell or something over me. As I thought, I felt a sort of cold, slithering sensation slide over me, but I ignored it since Naraku was right before me, where I could see him. So it was too late when I finally noticed that chains had wrapped themselves around me, pinning me in place.

My eyes widened as I struggled to move. "What is this!" I shouted out as Naraku walked towards me.

"I said I was going to break you. I need to be still, though, it will make it so much easier." As his laughter echoed throughout my mind, I could only cringe and wait for the torture to begin.

Humming to myself, I made my way to the hospital. I had promised my mother I would be doing some community service, so now I was to help out with some of the patients. I had volunteered here a few times before, so I was well known.

After I had checked in with the head nurse and received the files on the patient, I looked over who was to be my next charge. The name on the files said, "Higurashi, Kagome," and the photo beside it depicted a girl around 15 with eyes of a deep sapphire blue.

Reading the room number, I headed over, and arrived just as the doctor was leaving. "Oh, Suichi, good timing. I was just about to begin wondering where you were." He said, smiling at me.

I bowed. "You shouldn't worry, Dr. Egani, I'm never late. But can you please tell me why Kagome is even in the hospital? It didn't mention why in her files." I requested.

"Oh, of course. Well, the truth is, we don't know. She was found, collapsed, outside her family's shrine in a coma. No stimuli we've tried has had any affect on her. We are afraid that she may remain in this vegetative state for the rest of her life. That's why she's your charge. The patients you've been assigned to seem to recover faster. We're hoping that will help Miss Kagome somehow." Dr. Egani told me.

Thanking the man, I nodded and entered the room. I looked the girl over. She was hooked up to a lot of machines. She even needed one to breathe, I saw. She was also a lot paler and thinner than in her picture. Checking her files again, I saw she had been in the hospital for two weeks already.

"Well, time to get to work." I murmured to myself. Looking around, I spotted a few flower pots full of dirt. The nurses and doctors knew I liked to plant flowers to put in the rooms of the patients. I took out a small packet of seeds and quickly planted them all, adding just a little of my spirit energy to make them grow faster.

Happy with the result, I placed the pots on the windowsill, then sat in the chair by the bed. "Now, let's see what I can find out about this girl." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, searching for her aura.

She had it hidden very well, I discovered, which was odd since she was in a coma. The aura itself was nothing like I had ever sensed before either. Opening my eyes and sitting back, I pondered this. Koenma would have to see her.

At the end of the day, I left the hospital, still pondering the girl's aura. Yes I would go to Koenma. Calling Botan, the peppy grim reaper happily opened a portal for me.

When I entered the toddler ruler's office, there were stacks of paper everywhere with Koenma stamping at a furious rate. When he finally noticed me, he called in ogres to carry all the stacks away for him to finish later.

"Now, Kurama, what did you need?" he asked me, his face as serious as a toddler's could look. He appeared curious, because I rarely found need to report anything to him that wasn't part of a mission.

"Sir, I need you to come with me to the hospital tomorrow. There is a girl there I am taking care of, but her aura is strange. I have never felt anything like it before." I told him.

"Well, Kurama, if you think it best, I will come later tomorrow. Was that all?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I responded, and then left, walking back towards the portal that would carry me home.

If my mother noticed my preoccupation over dinner, or my unusual quietness, she didn't mention anything about it. She only chatted about how her day went, and what she did, etc. The usual parent talk.

I excused myself from dinner early, wanting to go ahead and sleep. Then I could get to the hospital first thing. I was suddenly glad that school was out for the summer.


	2. She's a what!

Hello! So sorry I didn't have an author's note in the last. Anyway, I think my first chapter turned out nicely.

**Wolf-Teen: Wow, thanks! Sorry I confused you. Oh, and thanks for being the first to review!**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I am.**

**Ryukotsusei: Thanks!**

**proud yusuke fan: I haven't decided the pairings yet.**

Disclaimer I do not own YYU or Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters from those animes. But I take full credit for this story. This goes for all the chapters.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up early and quickly washed and dressed before going downstairs. Despite my being up so early, my mother had already left for work. Now, usually in the mornings, I'd make myself some pancakes, or something like that. But this morning, I instead poured out the rarely used cereal and milk. 

After eating, I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, heading back towards the hospital where my charge laid waiting. When I checked in with the head nurse, I found that Kagome had gone into heart failure last night. They were losing her.

Frowning, I made my way to her room and walked in. Bright flowers greeted me, peeping out from the pots I had planted them in yesterday. Then I looked over at Kagome. If it was even possible, she looked even paler than yesterday.

I busied myself with seeing to her needs, checking the machinery, things like that. When I was done, I sat down, watching Kagome's even breathing. Then, for some reason, I started talking.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. My name is Suichi. I'm your caretaker, and I hope you can get better." He said, then stopped, realizing how silly he must sound, talking to an unconscious person.

Sighing, he pulled out the book he had brought and began to read.

A voice? Was someone out there, talking to me? I sensed the room around me. There was someone there, someone with youki. A demon? I set my mind to figuring this out, since I was in one of those rare instances when Naraku wasn't occupying my mind.

But that someone cared enough to sit at my bedside gave me hope. Maybe they can help me. I just need to get their attention. Maybe mind speech? Well, it was worth a try. "Hello." I called out. "Can you hear me? I need help, please. Save me from him! Can you-" but I was cut off as a familiar figure popped back in.

"Now, now, Kagome. I can't have you getting help now, can I?" chuckled Naraku as he descended over me, ready for more torture.

I jerked my head up. What was that?

_Hello. Can you hear me? I need help, please. Save me from him! Can you-_

But then it was gone. It sounded like the voice of a girl. But just then, the heart monitor sped up.

Narrowing my eyes, I stood and walked over. Her pulse was racing and her breath was coming in quick gasps. I clasped my hand over hers.

"Kagome, please calm down. It's ok, I'm here." I said, hoping maybe my words would get through to her.

Her heart beat slowed down, as did her breathing. Good, it had worked.

I plopped down in my chair, wiping the sweat from my brow. Wait, I had been sweating? Now why did this human make me worry? Well, it was true I had a compassionate heart, especially for humans. Shrugging it away, I looked up as a pop echoed through the room.

It was Koenma, in his teenager form. I stood, bowing slightly. "Koenma sir." I said. "That is the girl. What can you say of her aura?" I asked.

Koenma frowned as he focused on the girl, walking closer. He closed his eyes, as he examined Kagome's aura, then jerked back with surprise.

"This girl is a miko!" he cried, making my eyes widen.

This small slip of a girl was a miko? Demons were taught to be wary of mikos, since they were very dangerous to demons, able to destroy them by purifying them. And I have heard that being purified wasn't a very pleasant experience. Also, no miko had been seen in the demon or human worlds for 200 years. So why was there one now?

"Kurama, you must wake her and bring her to Spirit World. She must not be allowed to run around without supervision. She is very dangerous, so be wary." Koenma cautioned before disappearing.

I frowned after he had left. To wake her, I would need to get into her mind, and that was not a skill I possessed. So, I would have to convince the one demon I knew had the skill to help me.

So, when my day was over and I had left, I set out to find Hiei. And as I thought, he was perched in his usual tree.

"Hiei! Come down here for a moment." I said, looking up.

With a "hn," he jumped down, clasping his sword.

"What is it, fix?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I need you to help me, Hiei. There is this girl in the hospital I need to wake from a coma so I can bring her to Spirit World. I need you to do that." I requested of the fire-ice apparition.

"What's the catch?" Hiei asked after a few moments of silence.

I sighed. "She's a miko."

There was a few more minutes of silence. "Fine." He said. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow." And with that, he darted off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, no arguments. Happy, I walked home to greet my mother, thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

But a sudden thought hit me: What would happen if Hiei succeeded in waking Kagome up, and she realized that we were demons?

* * *

Ok, pairings. I'll have a poll. Once I decide about Kagome, then everyone else will be decided. Mm'k, tha choices for Kagome: 

Inuysha

Kurama/Youko Kurama

Hiei

Yusuke

Also, feel free to suggest characters.

Shady signing out.


	3. An Awakening

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I would answer them here, but fanfiction signed me out just as I was saving, so I lost it all and I don't feel like putting them here again. Anyway, I'll update as often as I am able, maybe every other day or so.

* * *

My eyes suddenly snapped open. There was a presence in my room. But just as suddenly as I tensed, I relaxed, feeling only Hiei's familiar aura. I sat up, stretching, then glanced over at him. He was propped up in my window, just watching me with his blank stare.

"Took you long enough, fox." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of bed, making my way to my bathroom so I could wash and change.

Once out and dressed, I padded downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat quickly. I settled for a bagel, so I could eat while I walked.

I walked outside, not surprised to find Hiei already there and waiting. He said nothing, so we made our way down the street in silence, the only sound in the early morning being the swish of Hiei's cape and the sound of me eating.

By the time I had reached the hospital, Hiei had disappeared. I didn't worry though, he just didn't want anyone to see him.

As usual, I checked in with the nurse and headed for Kagome's room. I opened the already ajar door to see the flowers fully open. It made me smile just to see them. Hiei was in the dark corner of the room, his brooding eyes watching me.

"She is strong, Kurama. We need to be careful with this one." He commented.

I nod. "I know."

When I said nothing else, Hiei hn'd at me and made his way over to the girl. I sat down in my chair to watch and to make sure no one walked in.

My eyes narrowed as I looked over the miko. She was so tiny and frail looking, hooked up to all that huge machinery that was keeping her alive. That pitiful human didn't look like she could hurt anyone, much less me.

I turned my eyes to view Kurama again, but he just sat in the chair, apparently waiting for me to begin.

With a 'hn,' I walked over and placed my hand on the girl's forehead. My jagan eye glowed as I let my consciousness sink into her own.

It was very dark, and there was no light visible anywhere. As I looked, I spotted the girl, crouching down before a tall man who had long, black hair and eyes that just screamed evil.

He was definitely youkai.

But then I saw something behind him. It looked like a screen of sorts. Playing on it were hideous things; of the girl hurting her friends, of her friends betraying her, things of that nature. This girl was being mentally tortured by that man.

I could also see a net of some sort around the miko, and that was what was preventing her from waking up. Some sort of spell.

Without warning, I charged at the man, slicing his head off in one clean stroke. His look of surprise was almost amusing. He had not expected another youkai to be here. But before his form evaporated, he chuckled. "You cannot get rid of me so easily. Kukukuku."

And then he was gone, leaving just me and the sniveling girl.

I turned to her, not showing anything on my face. I slowly walked towards her, and gently cut the strings of the net, making the spell disappear.

When she turned her face up to mine, I almost gasped. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were so full of hurt that I just wanted to wrap my arms around her, tell her that it is ok now.

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking! Why would I want to comfort some pitiful human? There were weak and they were pests.

When I turned my attention back to her, she had quit crying.

"Who are you?" she choked out, her voice sounding harsh to my ears.

Must be from crying or screaming, I thought before I replied. "You do not need to know of my name. Now, wake up and my friend will see to you."

After I said my words, I faded from her mind. I nodded to Kurama to let him know I had finished, then I left as quickly as I had come. Besides, I needed to report to that stupid baby that I had accomplished my mission.

I slowly opened my eyes, hardly believing it. I hungrily drank in the sights and colors, even the smells of the sterile hospital which I assumed I was in.

Only then did I notice the tube down my throat, supposedly helping me the breathe.

A doctor was already there, waiting. "Well, Suichi, you were right. She has woken up." The doctor said to someone behind him, someone I could see at the moment because I couldn't move my head.

The doctor turned to me.

"Miss Higurashi, I need to remove your breathing tube. I need y0ou to relax so I can pull it out."

I nodded, though I was sure that it would be very uncomfortable.

I was right, and I almost choked on the tube as it slid from my throat. The doctor also took out some of the needles from my arms, saying I no longer needed them now. He then turned back to me.

"Miss Higurashi, Suichi will answer all of your questions. I need to contact your family to let them know you are alright." He said, then retreated from the room. That left me alone with whomever this Suichi person was.

A shadow fell across my bed, making me jerk my head up and stare into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. His hair was so long and silky that I just wanted to run my hands through it to see if it felt as good as it looked. I jerked my attention back to him, realizing I was staring.

He grinned at me then, making me want to melt. "Miss Higurashi, my name is Suichi, you have been my charge for the past three days."

I nodded. "How long have I been here?" I asked, and was surprised at how raspy my voice sounded from that breathing tube.

"Two weeks and three days." He replied. "Oh, and don't worry about your voice. It will be back to normal in a few days."

I nodded, but then realization struck me. Two weeks and three days! Inuyasha will be furious! I wonder if mother told him what happened?

Suichi must have noticed the worry on my face because he frowned. "What's the matter Miss Higurashi?" he asked.

I calmed myself. "It's nothing, Suichi, and please, just call me Kagome."

He nodded, then looked behind him.

"I think I'll be leaving now. I hear your family coming. Oh, and you can keep the flowers." And with that, the guy left me alone.

After five more minutes, my family appeared with the doctor. And that made me wonder. How did Suichi know my family was coming? They should have been too far away for him to hear. And his aura, it was demonic. So why was a demon watching over me in my present time?

* * *

Here are the results of the poll so far!

Hiei: 2

Kurama/Youko Kurama: 2

Yusuke: 0

Inuyasha: 0

I'm also thinking of maybe adding Sesshy here. Please tel me what you think!

Shady signing out!


	4. Discoveries

Hey guys! I'm back with this one. Dunno why it took me so long to write. But that's ok. I hope this one is as good as the other three, but I have my doubts. Anyway, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha, though I wish I did. cries

* * *

The day dawned cold and cloudy and there was no sun to be seen. And it fit your mood perfectly. Last night when you had returned home, you had discovered that the shards were missing. So someone had taken them, but who? You supposed it could have been that Suichi, but you doubted it.

"Kagome! Time to eat!"

You sighed. Breakfast then. You quickly dressed, putting on a comfy blue sweater that was way too big for you and a pair of comfy cargo pants. You then finished brushing your hair then made your way slowly downstairs.

You found her plate piled high with food. Well, you supposed you were a bit thin from not eating, so you suppose your mother wants you to gain your weight back. And you was happy to do so, finding yourself very hungry. So your plate was spotless when you had finished.

But you had just disappeared upstairs when you heard your mother calling for you again. You sighed, tying up the laces to your black boots before going downstairs. You didn't usually where clothes like this, but today you just felt like wearing them. Later you would go back to bright colors and skirts.

To your surprise, your mother beckoned you to the door. "That young man who took care of you is here." she told you before disappearing into the kitchen.

You turned, your blue eyes meeting his green ones. "Why are you here?" Whatever it was must be serious from the look on his face.

"Kagome, I need to talk with you. Would you please come with me?" Suichi requested of you.

Frowning, you nod. You called back to let your mother know you were going out for a while before shutting the door, following Suichi. He led you to the park before stopping and resting at a bench. You plop down beside him, gazing at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Kagome, the first thing you should know is that…" "…you are a demon, I know. I can feel you aura." you broke in, interrupting Suichi, who eyes widened ever so slightly.

"That can't be. I shield my aura very well." Suichi protested.

"Well, not well enough it seems. I can feel it easily." you said, then paused. "And another is heading this way at a very fast rate." you add, frowning. But the aura seemed somewhat familiar.

"Oh, I know who it is, don't worry about it. But now, I need to tell you a few things. There are no demons here in this world, well, few demons anyway, because the world split off into three, the demons going to Makai. There is also Rekai, or Spirit World, and this is now called Nigenkai (My spelling might be wrong here.). I am a Spirit Detective and I work for the Prince of Rekai, as do three others, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Hiei is a fire demon. Yusuke is part demon (I'm not sure what kind, haven't seen that episode), and Kuwabara is human, though a psychic. He can use his spirit energy. Now you, you are a miko. And I am to take you to see the Prince of Rekai."

You nod. "I knew I was a miko. But, why would this prince wish to see me?" you ask him.

"Because there hasn't been a truly powerful miko in existence for years." he replied. "There must be some special reason, so he wants to find out why. He hopes that by talking with you he will be able to figure it out."

"Ok then, how do we get to the..Rekai was it?" you ask.

"By portal." Suichi said simply.

Before you could say anything else, there was a pop and smoke. When the smoke cleared, a woman with blue hair and pink eyes was there, sitting on an oar and dressed in a pink kimono.

"Oh, hello Kagome! Kurama has told me so much about you! Oh, but no time now, we're going to be late!" she said.

You glance over at Suichi. "Kurama?" you ask.

"I'll explain later Kagome, we need to go through the portal."

You frown, but when you turn to look, there is now a black hole in the air. "Come on." Suichi said, grabbing your hand and pulling you with him. Following you was Botan, and at the last minute, the demon who had that energy you sensed earlier.

You stepped out into a large, castle-type building and looked around. A very nice pad. Suichi hurried you down the hall so you two wouldn't be late, but you almost stopped when a black blur went by, the demonic aura you had felt going with it.

"Who was that, Suichi?" you ask.

"Oh, that was Hiei. He helped me to wake you up. But, here's a word of advice: whatever you do, don't laugh when you see Prince Koenma."

But then you two had reached two very large wooden doors. Suichi opened them and led you inside, you wondering what there might be to laugh at.

/Kurama's PoV/

When you led Kagome in, you felt her stop. Glancing back at her, you could only shake your head. It was obvious that she was trying not to laugh. Koenma really should have changed into his older form. But it was too late for that.

You led Kagome to a seat, then sat down yourself. Seeing her curious glances at the others, you decide that introductions are in order.

"Ok, Kagome. You should know Hiei already." she said, pointing to him. You waited for her nod of acknowledgement before continuing. "That one there is Yusuke, he is our Captain. And the one beside him is Kuwabara."

You all turned to face Koenma as he cleared his throat.

"Kagome. Kurama has explained things to you I presume?" he asked, then waited for her nod to go on. "Well, it is a mystery to us why you are so strong in your holy powers. It is essential we find out. So…" but he stopped when Kagome tried to speak up. "Yes?" he asked, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sir, I think I know why I am so strong. You have heard of the Shikon no Tama, yes?" she said.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, we even have a few of the shards in the vault here. Why it is not whole as it should be, I don't know, but there are legends telling of a priestess who broke the shard, but I know no more than that."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that is all true. I am the one who broke it." When she saw their looks of disbelief, she continued quickly. "I have the ability to travel back in time. I had the Shikon no Tama in me, but it was taken from me by a centipede demon. I got it back, but then lost it to another demon. To get it back, I shot an arrow at it, but the arrow hit the jewel instead and broke it. I have been looking for the shards for a while now, though another demon has shards as well. We were trying to stop him."

"Where are the shards you've collected, Kagome?" Koenma asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know. When I woke up from my coma, I didn't have them."

"Kagome, that demon who kept you in a coma, did you know him?" Koenma asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. He was the demon we were trying to destroy in the feudal era. But somehow he has survived to this time, but he doesn't have the whole Shikon jewel thankfully. But I need to find out what went wrong, why he isn't dead like he should be."

As Koenma thought on this new problem, you couldn't help but look at Kagome in awe. She went back in time, to a dangerous time, might he add, to collect shards from demons who would just love to kill her since she was a Miko.

Koenma's voice drew you back to the present and away from your thoughts.

"Kagome, I will assign the team to you. Find out what happened and if you can locate your stolen jewel shards. And you guys will protect her. Who knows when that demon will be back after her."

You, as well as the team, nods and you all stand to leave, Kagome following. Once outside the office, Yusuke turned to Kagome.

"Have any ideas on where to start looking?" he asked her.

"Well, we find someone who was alive then who might know what happened. So, have any of you heard of Sesshomaru?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Merf. Still wish I could put up Siren Call. I have no idea why it was erased and I got an infraction for it...sigh

Signing out

Shade


	5. Time to Kill

I'm back for my next installment! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Oh, and I'm gonna start a new poll on either Hiei or Kurama, since I can't keep up with the votes. So I'm starting it anew, ok? You can vote once every new chapter. To tell you the truth, I'm still leaning towatds Kurama and Yoko. I luff them

_Kurama_

**_Yoko_**

* * *

Koenma's voice drew you back to the present and away from your thoughts.

"Kagome, I will assign the team to you. Find out what happened and if you can locate your stolen jewel shards. And you guys will protect her. Who knows when that demon will be back after her."

You, as well as the team, nods and they all stand to leave, you following. Once outside the office, Yusuke turned to you.

"Have any ideas on where to start looking?" he asked you.

"Well, we find someone who was alive then who might know what happened. So, have any of you heard of Sesshomaru?"

You look around at all the blank faces, even on Kurama and Hiei. Apparently, none of them really knew who she was talking about, until Yusuke broke in.

"What does Sesshomaru Inutashio have to do with any of this? He's just a business man." he said, frowning.

You blink. "Oh, so he is still alive. And from you say, he's doing pretty well for himself. Inutashio…that means he runs the Inutashio Corporation." you say in surprise. "I didn't think Sesshomaru had it in him to work with humans." you add.

"What! He's a demon! How come we never knew of him?" Yusuke almost shouted.

"Obviously because he has posed no threat to the humans of Japan." Kurama said before Yusuke could go on ranting. It was really quite annoying. "Anyway, one of us needs to find out where Mr. Inutashio lives. He might not have time to see us when he's working."

Before any of them could say another word, Hiei darted away, leaving them.

"Umm…I guess Hiei is going to find him, then." you said, shrugging. "So…what do we do until he gets back?" you ask them all.

Kuwabara and Yusuke look at each other before shouting, "Arcade!" and dashing for the portal room to the portal that would take them home. You look at Kurama, and he just shrugs before going after the two, though at a much slower pace. So you easily catch up with him.

At the arcade, it was packed, because school had just let out. Good thing your school wasn't near here, or you'd run into your friends, which wasn't good. As far as they knew, you were still in your coma.

You really saw no need to enlighten them.

You and Kurama found Yusuke and Kuwabara absorbed in some stupid fighting game. Botan and another girl was behind them, Botan cheering them on while the other girl was scowling.

"Who is that?" you asked him.

"Oh, that's Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, though, neither of the pair will admit it." he said with a small chuckle.

You looked over at Kurama. "Oh, Kurama, you never said why you have two names." you comment, eyeing him.

Kurama looked around to make sure no one was close enough to over hear him. "Ok, Kagome, I must make one thing clear to you. There are two of me: the Suichi Minamono you know, a human, and Yoko Kurama, a ruthless kitsune thief, who is also a pervert. So be glad you will likely never meet him." he told you.

You frown. "Why are there two of you?"

"That's because Yoko was killed, but his spirit sought out a human embryo, me, and possessed my body. I suppose I could be considered a sort of hanyou. Well, no, not really, since Yoko is a full demon." Kurama said, then shrugged. "I really don't know. It's a bit complicated." he added.

You shrug, not wanting to pressure him or anything, and then spotted one of your most favorite games in the whole world: Dance Dance Revolution. Spotting Yusuke as he beat Kuwabara, you glided over. "Hey, Yusuke, how 'bout playing a game with me?" you ask him.

Yusuke looked at you over his shoulder. "Sure, what game?"

You grin wickedly. "DDR." you say.

Yusuke simply nodded, making you pout slightly. He must think himself good, then, you think as you and Yusuke walk to the game. You both put in your quarters, and the game was on.

_Ten games later_

"Come on, Kagome! One more game!" Yusuke pleaded as you won the 10th game in a row.

You looked over at Yusuke. He must hate losing. You shake your head. "Nope, that's enough Yusuke." you said with a smirk before going to rejoin Kurama, who had a small smile on his face.

"Yusuke hardly ever loses." he informed you, and you nodded in reply.

"I know that. But I'm bored now. We need something else to do." you say, thinking. You then got the most wonderful idea. "Let's go bowling!" you exclaim.

Kurama eyed you. "Bowling? he repeated.

"Yes. Now, let's grab Yusuke and Kuwa and we can go!" you said, doing just that by pulling the two boys from their game that they had just started, ignoring their protests.

**Kurama's PoV**

The game had ended ten minutes ago, and already Yusuke and Kagome were arguing. You were sitting at the table, observing the two while Kuwabara sat near you. The two of them, it seemed, had tied, and they were arguing over who had really won.

You thought it was quite amusing, while Kuwabara just stared at the two, not really comprehending anything. Sometimes you pitied him. Seriously.

But the bowling game had killed at least an hour, and hopefully Hiei would be returning soon. It never took him long to locate a person or thing, especially with that Jagan eye of his.

Acting as the mediator, since you were now getting tired of the arguing, the problem was soon solved, with both thinking each had won. Such was the skill of your speech. Now you all were walking Kagome home, since it was growing late.

True to your thoughts, though, Hiei appeared beside you suddenly, acting as if he had always been there. "I've found him." was all Hiei said before flitting off again.

You found everyone looking at you and sighed. "I suppose we'll go there tomorrow night. Kagome, just tell your family tomorrow that you'll be out late with friends. But not tonight. We will need t talk to Koenma first anyway." you told Kagome as they reached her house.

She waved at all of you from her doorway as you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left, and you knew she watched you until you and the others were out of her sight. It was odd, but you always knew it when she was looking at you.

Shaking off the feeling, you said good bye to both Yusuke and Kuwabara and made your way home.

In the silence of your lone walk home, you suddenly became conscious of a humming in the back of your head.

_What are you so happy about?_

**_Who wouldn't be happy about seeing a pretty girl?_**

You rolled your eyes. Yoko being his perverted self again.

_**I wish she had worn tighter clothes today, though. She has a great body, she should show it off. Especially her—**_

_Hush, Yoko!_ You tell him, cheeks getting red at the thoughts you felt going through Yoko's mind.

At least he did shut up, to your great relief, but once you fell asleep in your bed, your dreams seemed to teasingly taunt you with images of Kagome.

* * *

Ok, hope you all liked it. I seemed to write this one easily, not at all like the last one, which took me forever!

Signing out

Shade


	6. Infiltration

Hi all! I'm back! I'm so sorry from my prolonged absence. I got too into some stories I was reading here. Anyway, I'm really going to start posting more. I don't spend as much time writing as I should. Also, after lots of demand, I have switched persons. From now on, I will be using "I" instead of "You" which I hope will make this less confusing for all of you. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH or Inuyasha. None, nada, zip. I only own this story, sadly ;;

**

* * *

Kagome**

Today was the day. But what to do until the others got here? I really couldn't think of anything at the moment, so I only stared at the ceiling of my room, counting each little dot until my mother called me down for breakfast.

I got up to 5,639 until she interrupted me. Now I'd have to start all over…

I thumped down the stairs, hand lightly touching the rail so I could keep my balance. Wouldn't want to fall, would I?

"You sounded like a heard of elephants coming down the stairs, Kagome." mother softly chided, making me grin.

"I know, I know." I murmured, plopping down very ungracefully into my chair, pulling the plate of pancakes towards me and pouring on loads of syrup. Just the way I like it, sweet enough to rot out your teeth.

When I was done with breakfast, I eventually made my way into the living room and sat down in one of our comfy chairs after turning on the television. Nothing was on, so I ended up flipping through the channels mostly.

Thoughts ran across my mind as I mindlessly stared at the t.v. How was Inuyasha? Did he miss me? Why hadn't he come through the well to see if I was ok?

Ugh! I had to get my mind away from him if I was to have a moment's peace.

She got up from the chair with a groan, leaving the news channel on, and went up-stairs to get some clothes out for me to wear today. Then maybe I could go out and do something to occupy myself.

Well, it was summer. So I'd wear something summery.

I rummaged through my drawers until I came across a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts that stopped at my upper thighs and baby tee that showed just a bit of my stomach. I was feeling flirty today, oddly enough.

A pair of white sneakers found their way on my feet and a white bucket hat was placed upon my head.

I was ready.

I told mother I'd be out for a while, and wouldn't be back until later tonight, then slipped out the door.

Now, where would the boys be at this hour?

I didn't even have to look, because they found me first. Or rather Yusuke did.

He told me that Kuwabara was still sleeping. He always slept in late, or so Yusuke said. Hiei was no where to be found, and Kurama was off doing who knows what. So Yusuke kept me company for the whole afternoon.

Yay me…

So by the time Kuwabara showed up, I was very happy to see him, just so he could divert Yusuke's attention from me to him. His arguing was getting annoying. Yusuke should just succumb to the inevitable and agree with whatever I say, since everyone knows I'm always right.

Once the two were through arguing, they decided to go to the arcade. Big surprise there, huh?

The two immediately homed in on the fighting games, leaving me to watch them beat each other to virtual smithereens. They seemed to think I would find this entertaining, but I ended up falling asleep, leaning against one of the games.

**Kurama**

When I returned from my venture into Makai, I went to the arcade, figuring that I could find Yusuke there, and maybe Kuwabara if he was up already.

I would have been there earlier, but I had gotten permission from Koenma to go to Makai to replenish my dwindling seed supply. I wanted to be prepared for anything, tonight. Kagome didn't make it clear whether or not this Sesshomaru was dangerous or not. I really didn't want to take any chances.

As I had suspected, both Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the arcade, playing a fighting game. Kagome was there as well, and looked asleep.

I had to smother a low chuckle, because she was drooling.

But Yoko was focused on other things.

**_Look at that stomach, Red. I told you she had a nice body, if she only showed it off. She has proven me right. _**Yoko told Kurama in a slightly smug voice.

_And I thought I told you to hush on the matter._

Yoko grew silent again, but Kurama could feel him, just lurking there, underneath the surface.

I sighed. _What a pervert._

_**Hey!**_

I simply ignored that shouted protest and went to wake up Kagome, who jumped in surprise as I gently shook her shoulder.

She suddenly blushed, wiping the drool from her chin, looking everywhere but me. And I had to laugh. Kagome's glare only made it worse.

Yusuke paused in his game to look back behind him and I and Kagome, just wondering exactly why I was laughing and why Kagome was blushing. But he only shrugged and went back to his game, ignoring us two entirely.

"You never saw that." she suddenly said.

Trying to get my laughter under control, I quickly nodded. Yes, I never saw it. Yet that odd image will forever be imprinted on my mind.

Once she got my agreement, Kagome relaxed again. "Ok, so now what? I'm bored with hanging around, watching those two play video games." she complained to me.

Sighing, I went over a list of things we could do while we waited for night to fall, but I came up with a black, which was extremely unusual for me. So I responded with a shrug and turned to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara duke it out, hearing Kagome's annoyed huff behind me.

I rolled my eyes, grinning slightly. "Fine, why don't we go get some ice-cream or something?" I asked, not turning around to look at her. But I knew she agreed from the way she snatched my hand, pulling me away from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I told the two we'd be back later, and all I got was a vague nod from Yusuke. Oh well, I should have guessed that.

10 minutes later found me in an old-fashioned ice-cream parlor, sitting across from Kagome as she dug into her sundae, which of course I bought for her. What kind of gentleman would I be if I'd let her pay for her own ice-cream? I didn't buy myself any sweet, getting instead a simple cup full of ice water. Besides, sweet things tended to upset my stomach.

Especially chocolate. Don't ask.

Once Kagome had finished, the sun was beginning to set. That was our cue. I led Kagome back to the arcade, which was just closing, Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for us.

"Did Hiei tell you where we were going?" Yusuke asked, hands shoved into his pockets.

I nodded, but said nothing else as I led the group, with Kagome beside me and Yusuke and Kuwabara watching our rear. Hiei would meet up with us at the house we were going to.

The mansion we finally stopped in front of was huge, looking to be at least three levels, probably more. There was a large oak that sat right before the high, pronged gate that blocked the driveway, and from that Hiei dropped silently down to join us.

Murmuring an apology to Kagome, I grabbed her and leapt over the wall, quickly followed by Hiei. Yusuke had to stay behind and help Kuwabara, whose jumping skills, I have to say, are far from the best of the group. He landed with an "Oof!" with Yusuke landing lightly beside him.

Pity Kuwabara was only a human.

We silently made our way forward, ever alert for any guards. But I saw none. It would be counted strange in the human world, but to a demon, guards only showed you were weak or fearful. But having no guards, Sesshomaru was proclaiming he was strong enough to take care of himself.

Thankfully we made it to the doors with incident. Now we just had to find a way in.

Hiei solved that problem for us by melting a hole in a pane of glass large enough for us all to fit through. All we had to do was climb up a tree and go from one branch to the new entrance.

Again, I help Kagome by getting her on the branch and helping her over. I wouldn't trust either Yusuke or Kuwabara to help her, and I didn't think Hiei would volunteer.

We were soon safely inside, with the only accident being when Yusuke shoved Kuwabara for fun, making him fall off the branch. Ok, so not an accident, but at least Kuwabara made no noise as he fell.

That was a mark of how much he had progressed in his training.

They had just begun to creep along the quiet, dark hallways when I felt a hand tighten around my neck, claws pressing threateningly into the tender skin there.

"Who are you, and why have you come?" a low voice said, emerging from the darkness around us.

I dare not move, for one wrong step, and I'd be dead.

* * *

Ok, good, yes? Please review! I've gotten so many hits on this, but so few reviews.

Also, this will probably be a Kurama/Kagome fic, since Kurama is my favorite charrie. I also think I portray him better than Hiei anyway, so it all works out.

Signing out

Shade


	7. The Pervert Returns

Hi all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story lately. And I'm sorry this one was so short...serious writer's block. But don't worry! I will work it out, that I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes or characters.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome**

It was so nice of Kurama to take me for ice-cream, especially after the drool incident. I won't go into that.

I thought it a little odd that Kurama only got some ice water, but to each his own, I always say. Well, he was a Kitsune, right? Maybe sweet things upset their stomach? Ah well, I won't ask.

I think I timed things perfectly, since I finished mine when the sun began to sink in the sky, turning the sky a wonderful orange. Kurama and I made our way back to the arcade to meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were both waiting for us.

We made our way quickly down the street, heading towards the nicer, richer part of the city. Well, I suppose Sesshomaru would live in a nice place, considering the fact he was rich and everything.

From what I could see, it was a very large house. But the silence of our little group unnerved me. So it was no surprise when I jumped in surprise as Hiei dropped down from that tree to land beside us.

He really scared me sometimes.

I studied the gate that was before us. How on earth were we to get past that? Well, Kurama answered that for me by suddenly picking me up and leaping over. I should have known, I thought to myself ruefully. I have lived with a demon, or at least a hanyou, long enough to know better.

We started towards the mansion once the others joined us. I thought it odd that we saw no guards. But after a quick look at Kurama, I was reassured. He seemed to know what it meant, and didn't seem bothered at all.

I watched as Hiei jumped up another tree and melted a hole in the glass. Wouldn't someone notice that?

Kurama helped me up the tree, mostly carrying me, and helped me walk across the branch. I wasn't too good with heights, so I was extremely grateful to the red-head.

I watched with some amusement as Kuwabara fell from the branch, a laughing Yusuke being the clue as to the reason he had fallen. But luckily, he made no noise and got over without further incident. Hiei did glare at Yusuke, though. He didn't seem too happy about the delay.

But we all halted as we saw Kurama stiffen. Then a low voice I recognized all too well emerged from the darkness.

"Who are you, and why have you come?"

I could see Hiei pause like he was going to attack, but I stuck out my hand, shaking my head. I squinted, trying to see Sesshomaru, but it was really too dark so I gave up.

"Sesshomaru?" I finally questioned.

Kurama moved forward as Sesshomaru came out into the light of the moon. He was almost exactly like I remembered him. But now his long hair was kept back in a loose ponytail. He wore a button-up white shirt, tailor-made because of his missing arm, and grey slacks. One flawless eyebrow was arched, the only hint that he felt any surprise.

"Kagome." he finally said, voice deadpan. "I haven't seen you for the last 500 years. I would have thought something had eaten you long ago."

I rolled my eyes. Sesshomaru had never really liked me, I suspected.

"I need to ask you something. But…could you let Kurama go, please?" I asked him.

I watched as he glanced at Kurama with a little surprise.

"Kurama?" he repeated, frowning slightly. "He doesn't much look like the Yoko Kurama I knew."

I blinked in surprise. He knew Kurama? I could see Kurama was slightly surprised as well, but then a sort of glazed look passed over his eyes before he nodded ever so slightly.

"That is because Yoko died. But he does remember you, Sesshomaru." Kurama said.

Nodding slight, Sesshomaru nodded, letting Kurama go. "Let me see him." he said.

"Uh, that might not be such a good idea." Yusuke said, shaking his head. "Koenma gave strict orders-"

"I don't care." Sesshomaru said, cutting him off. "None of you will leave this place alive until I have seen him."

Seeing no choice, Kurama nodded, closing his eyes. It was obvious to me that he really didn't want to let Yoko out either. This might not turn out so good…

Smoke seemed to surround Kurama as he stood, and even I could feel the sudden increase in his power. When the smoke cleared, I had to force myself to keep from staring at him.

Yoko was tall, taller even than Sesshomaru. Long silver hair swept around him, with two silver ears popping out from the top of his head and a long silver tail. He was dressed in odd white clothes, and had bright hazel-gold eyes.

To put it simply, he was hawt. Not hot. Hawt.

Yoko stretched, as if working out the kinks of long confinement. Which was probably true. The impression that I got was that he was rarely let out. But the reason why eluded me. I'd have to ask later.

Sesshomaru smiled, or smirked I should say. I have never seen the western lord ever smile. "Greetings, Yoko. I never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing you again."

"Hiya, Sesshy." Yoko replied with an impudent tone. "I didn't think so, either, not after I robbed you. So, no hard feelings, eh?" he asked with a shrug.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, but made no more comment on the subject. He then started down the hall, then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to ask me something?" he said before continuing.

We all looked at each other before quickly following him, Yoko walking by his side and chatting with Sesshomaru.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were shooting each other uneasy looks. Obviously there was something about Yoko that the two didn't like, or something like that. But what I wondered was what did it have to do with me? The two of them kept shooting me glances as well.

I supposed I'd have to wait until we got to where ever Sesshomaru was leading us.

* * *

Like it? Anyway, review please They make me happy. Also, I'd like to add a made-up character, but I don't want to use one of my own. So, send me in any character of yours you want me to put in, ok? I'll select one from whatever you guys send me!

Signing out

Shade


End file.
